valkyriecrusadefandomcom-20200215-history
Sacred Amaterasu
DMG to all enemies / Absorb 20% / 15% chance |skill lv10 = Deal 350% DMG to all enemies / Absorb 20% / 20% chance |procs = 3 |skill g = ☆Sacred Relics |skill g lv1 = Deal 250% DMG to all enemies / Absorb 25% / 20% chance |skill g lv10 = Deal 350% DMG to all enemies / Absorb 25% / 25% chance |procs g = 3 |skill g2 = ☆Sacred Relics |skill g2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 Skill nullification of enemy's attacking skill / 30% chance |procs g2 = 2 |skill x = ★Sacred Relics |skill x lv1 = Deal 450% DMG to all enemies / Absorb 100% / 20% chance |skill x lv10 = Deal 550% DMG to all enemies / Absorb 100% / 25% chance |procs x = 4 |skill x2 = ★Sacred Relics |skill x2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 Skill nullification of enemy's attacking skill / 40% chance |procs x2 = 3 |skill xt = Hero's Weapon ε |skill xt lv1 = Thor's Hammer attack 200% up / 100% chance |procs xt = 1 |skill xt end = 2019-04-01 11:59:59 +0900 JST |max level 0 = 70 |cost 0 = 66 |atk 0 = 6600 / 10560 |def 0 = 6600 / 10560 |soldiers 0 = 6500 / 11050 |max level 1 = 80 |cost 1 = 79 |atk 1 = 7260 / 15284 |def 1 = 7260 / 15284 |soldiers 1 = 7150 / 16469 |max level g = 90 |cost g = 87 |atk g = 10164 / 20250 |def g = 10164 / 20270 |soldiers g = 9295 / 20536 |max level x = 110 |cost x = 120 |atk x = 19780 / 37968 |def x = 20000 / 40068 |soldiers x = 19800 / 38914 |medals 0 = 3500 |gold 0 = 35000 |medals 1 = 5000 |gold 1 = 50000 |medals g = 7000 |gold g = 70000 |medals x = 10000 |gold x = 100000 |description = With the sacred relics now in hand, her blessings bestow a year of good luck! |friendship = Check out my sacred relics! They're super-duper lucky! |meet = Ta-dah! It's Ammy's second coming! And I'm powered up! |battle start = Ammy's your sunshine! |battle end = Aw, it's all cloudy now. |friendship max = My year-round luck makes me even more powerful! |friendship event = If you've had a string of bad luck, that changes this year! It's all good luck from here because I'm by your side! |rebirth = Heh heh! Now it's Ammy's chance to awaken big time! Ammy oozes with power when exposed to the sun! You're totally set now. Ammy will give you good luck all year! |awaken chance = 15 |awaken orb = 2 |awaken l = 10 |awaken m = 15 |awaken s = 20 |rebirth chance = 100 |rebirth item 1 = Stellar Bloom |rebirth item 1 count = 10 |likeability 0 = Ta-dah! It's Ammy's second coming! And I'm powered up! |availability = Legendary Archwitch }} ''Amalgamation'' Category:Legendary Archwitch Category:Neo Generation Category:AkkeyJin